After The Mission
by Techimmortal
Summary: ONESHOT After an exhausting mission, Anakin and Ahsoka arrive back on Coruscant in the early morning hours. Something seems off to Anakin, however, so he decides to do a little snooping on his padawan...


Yo yo, what's up, Tech here. Wrote a little oneshot I had on my mind, let me know if you like it.

If some people enjoy this story and request a continuation, I'd be happy to deliver.

* * *

Something was off, Anakin could tell. Not in a bad way, but something was definately...different about the way Ahsoka was acting. They had just finished an infiltration mission on Florrum, surprisingly without any interference from a certain Weequay pirate. The both of them were exhausted, and it was early morning by the time they reached the Jedi temple on Coruscant.

Ahsoka had been yawning the entire flight back, with droopy eyes, Anakin thought she had fallen asleep more than once. However, once they arrived on the landing platform, Ahsoka was quick (a little too quick, Anakin noticed) to jump up, and be the first one off the LAAT, Anakin behind her as the clones slowly disembarked, and headed to the barracks.

Usually, after missions like these, Master and Padawan would grab a quick snack in the mess hall, reflecting on the mission before both retire for the night. Tonight, however, was clearly different. The Togruta mumbled something about being tired, and quickly made her way towards her room. This wouldn't have bothered Anakin in the slightest if she wasn't so blatantly lying to him.

After careful consideration (approximately two seconds worth), Anakin decided that the best course of action would be to follow his Padawan, and find out what she was _really_ up to, or maybe what was troubling her.

Ahsoka made her way down the halls of the Jedi temple, walking briskly to her destination, which Anakin thought would be the Togruta's own quarters. This belief was quickly proven wrong however, as his Padawan passed by her door completely, opting instead to take a right, towards the meditation balconies.

"How odd…" Anakin thought. The meditation balconies are usually deserted at this time of night, and if Ahsoka is really as tired as she said she was, the last thing she would be doing is meditating. This only reinforced the belief in Anakin's head that there was in fact something bothering his Padawan. What other reason could there be for visiting the balconies at this hour?

Ahsoka continued at her brisk pace, occasionally glancing around, giving off a slightly shifty vibe. Anakin followed silently, keeping up with her, but being careful enough to not reveal himself. Eventually, Ahsoka made it to the entrance for the meditation balconies. With one last check behind her, she stepped into the cool night air of the balconies, shivering slightly as particularly chilly gust of wind swept over her.

Anakin silently stepped outside as well, a surprising sight before him. Leaning on the balcony railing was Ahsoka, and what appeared to be another Jedi Padawan. Upon closer inspection, Anakin noticed the Padawan was a human girl, one he recognized from some of his classes. Clara was her name. She was about Ahsoka's height, and was clad in a white dress. It didn't look like anything incredibly fancy, more like comfortable nightwear.

Anakin was confused. He had been expecting to find Ahsoka meditating, looking for an answer to whatever dilemma had been on her mind. Instead, he found her in a hushed but animated conversation, the two padawans occasionally giggling at each other. What exactly was going on here? Anakin suddenly realized the awkwardness of the situation he was in. He was basically stalking and spying on his padawan, and now her friend too.

After about 5 more minutes, Anakin decided that he had seen enough. He was probably just jumping to conclusions. Why at such an odd time, or in such a secluded place, Anakin didn't know. It appeared that Ahsoka just wanted to recant her tale to a friend.

Or so Anakin thought. Just as he was getting ready to make his way back into the Jedi temple and out of the cold early morning air, something stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking up, Anakin went wide eyed at the sight he saw.

Ahsoka and Clara were locked in a passionate kiss, neither aware of the world around them, only each other. Clara was hugging Ahsoka tightly, her hands wrapped around her back. Ahsoka never wanted the moment to end.

Anakin was slack-jawed and wide eyed. This was certainly the _last_ thing he was expecting when he decided to follow his Padawan that night. Anakin was almost disappointed. His Padawan should not be breaking the Jedi Code, as attachments and relationships were explicitly forbidden. Which is why Anakin was _almost_ disappointed, as he himself was in a relationship with a certain senator.

Anakin silently snuck his way off the balcony, walking down the golden halls quietly contemplating the nights events. It's not like he could forbid his Padawan from this. After all, what would that make him? A big ole' hypocrite, that's what. No, that wouldn't do. Anakin decided his best option was to remain silent, pretend he saw nothing. Maybe at some point in the future, he could bring it up with his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan and the council be damned." Anakin thought, a small frown forming on his face at the thought of the Jedi council. He supposed some of this was his fault. Ahsoka was his padawan, and Anakin knew his frequent disregard of orders and rules rubbed off on her. "Oh well." Anakin thought. "Why should I keep her from being happy?"

With that, Anakin continued on his way to his room, a small smile on his face.


End file.
